In Desperate Need of a Little Truth or Dare
by gypsey'sFIREWHISKYgames
Summary: Set in DH Harry, Ron and Hermione are desperately bored when a surprise visitor shows up to spice things up a little..it's mostly a Romione TruthOrDare fic and it's more of an original version, I hope, so please read, it's better than it sounds I promise!
1. In Which Kreacher Goes CRACK

**A/N: This is at some point in the DH where Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their tent, and insanely bored when a surprise (good) visitor shows up.**

**There are so many truth or dare hp fics around, and I was desperate to do one, but I tried to make it a bit original, please tell me what you think and I hope to put up more chapters soon.**

**Disclaimer: Someone Random (SR) Truth or dare? ME: hmmm... TRUTH! SR: Do you _really_ own Harry Potter? ME: NOOO... aaarrggghh, not really *sad face*, JK Rowling does...**

**Truth or Dare?**

Harry was bored. So bored that it hurt, it literally hurt. They had been searching for Horcruxes for months now with little result, Hermione and Ron were rubbing each other's nerves and were now prone to explosion a couple of times each day. He looked up from his lying-on-the-ground-in-a-daze-of-boredom position and noted that Ron and Hermione were obviously fighting again. Hermione's legs were overly crossed and her eyebrows were so low on her eyes she could probably barely see. She was sitting in an armchair in one corner of the room, reading 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' for what could only be the 12th time _today. _Ron, as expected was on the opposite side of the tent, in his bunk grumbling in a low voice to himself while he fiddled with a broken radio. They were at their wit's end. Harry had no idea how to save them from themselves and he needed to talk to another human being, any other human being…

"POP" came a loud crackly noise and Harry looked up again to see Kreacher, having apparated almost on top of Hermione. Hermione and Ron both grumbled something inconspicuous, than went back to what they were doing. Harry had wanted a human being… but hey, what the hell… a house elf would do just fine. Harry crossed the room and led Kreacher over to his corner. "What's up? I didn't summon you?" Harry asked. "No, master, Kreacher sensed that master needed help, Kreacher came to help, what must Kreacher do?" he asked earnestly, his awful eyes opened wide.

"Kreacher…" Harry muttered and then, perhaps it was just because he was so bored with his present company that he asked for help from a vengeful little house elf that odd Sunday afternoon. "Kreacher, actually there is something you can help us with. Any chance you could bring us something to do? Books or games or newspapers? Anything really?" Harry asked in a whisper so as not to disturb his angry roommates. "Kreacher gave a wistful smile, "Kreacher wishes he could, master, but Kreacher has been banished from Grimmauld Place by Dark forces, Kreacher has nothing to offer his master but his company and magic." Kreacher said sadly. Harry sighed.

"Nothing you could offer us, sorry, I wouldn't ask it's just we are at out wit's end here, we're DYING of boredom," Harry said, exaggerating maybe just a bit.

Suddenly, Kreacher gave a big smile. "Master, Kreacher used to hear master Regulus and his friends playing a game when they were bored, shall Kreacher teach it to you?" Harry wasn't sure if Death Eater games were going to be such a good idea but shrugged, willing to try anything. Kreacher continued. "It's called truth or dare, Kreacher thinks it's a muggle game. But it's adapted for wizards master, do you know it?" Something in the back of Harry's mind tickled, something from his days with the Dursley's, but he shook it off and called the grumpy Ron and Hermione over to join in. They reluctantly got up, shooting glares at each other as they did so, and looked at Harry and Kreacher expectantly. Harry spoke, "Well, guys, as you know, we're fighting a bigger battle than the battle against Voldemort here, we're fighting against boredom. Kreacher here is going to teach us how to play Truth and Dare…" he trailed off when Kreacher shook his head at him. "Truth OR Dare, master Harry, Truth or Dare it's called. One must ask the question of another, and the other may pick truth or dare. One must then ask a truth of the person, or dare them to do something. It's mostly a game for many wizards and witched, but if master wants, Kreacher can create some enchantments to make the game more enjoyable?" then, as if a second thought he added, "If master wants, Kreacher can even summon some of masters Hogwarts friends to join in!" harry smiled at that, he missed the Hogwarts students, but was it too dangerous? Hermione, as if reading his mind said slowly, "I suppose for an hour or so it couldn't hurt, if we weren't so bored it would be a ridiculous idea, but as it is…" she nodded, "yes, let's do it, we'll call up Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean and… Seamus?" she added as an afterthought, knowing that Harry had had bad experiences in the past with Seamus. But, that was of course, in the past, so Harry nodded. "Can you call them up Kreacher?" he asked. Ron looked excited to see Ginny, but still incredibly put out at Hermione for whatever she had done this time. Kreacher nodded, always willing to please his master and disappeared for a short time. Five minutes later, a very confused Neville, a mystical as always Luna, an excited looking Dean, a beautiful Ginny and a rather angry looking Seamus appeared alongside Kreacher with a loud "CRACK". Harry explained the situation and the game, and eager to help, no matter in what way it _would_ help, the 5 others sat down alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione expectantly waiting to play the game, with Kreacher looking proud of his find. Harry smiled at Kreacher and made a mental note to think up some gift to give him as soon as he could…

**A/N: More chapters to come soon. In the meantime, REVIEW! It really helps me to learn, flames welcome, just review and I wil LOVE YOU FOREVER! *smothers reviwers in hugs and kisss*. Also, any ideas of new guests to come, or truths or dares or any plot to add to it, please tell me, and if it's decent I'll try to include it!**

**Cheers, Gypseyy xx**


	2. In Which Luna is, Delightfully Luna

**A/N: Thank you so much to all readers and reviewers and story alert/favouriters, just a not-so-quick note here so bare with me:**

**Firstly, I know Dean is meant to be on the run, but I think Dean's cool and I have poetic license and have decided to include him anyway, so just ignore that little fact, and secondly, I would like to thank HB17RJO for her tips on speech patterns, I hope this is to your liking and I will include your other ideas in chapters to come, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot (most of it), Harry Potter and it's characters I do not own, unless I have had a **_**very **_**strong confundus charm placed upon me, in which case I think you will not blame me in my stupidity. But I don't think I am JK Rowling so there you go.**

**Now… on with the story…**

Chapter 2

"So…" Luna said, her grey eyes opened wide. "Who starts?"

Harry looked expectantly at Kreacher, never having played this game before. Kreacher looked at Luna and smiled an odd grin that stretched his face in ways Harry hadn't thought possible.

Surely it hadn't looked so odd when Dobby had smiled? Harry was interrupted from his musings by a croaky voice,

"Miss may start, if miss wishes?"

Kreacher said to Luna and was overcome with emotion when he was rewarded with one of Luna's mystical little smiles, as she pointed at Ginny, who was staring intently at Harry. Harry felt his ears go read and looked away.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Luna said gently, and as if prising her eyes away from Harry caused her great pain, Ginny looked at Luna and said firmly

"Dare, Luna," getting that fierce, blazing look in her eyes that Harry knew so well.

He stared awkwardly before focussing on Luna again who was clearly thinking hard, for her eyes were closed loosely, her eyelashes fluttering in a very odd manner as she did.

"Luna, hurry up we haven't got all day!" said an impatient Ron from the other side of the circle.

"Actually, Ronald, we _do _have all day," said Hermione grumpily, glaring at Ron in a way that only she could.

Harry smiled to himself, somehow, when there were other people around, his friends fighting seemed more amusing than annoying…

"Ginny, I dare you to insult a wrackspurt!" Luna burst out quite suddenly and triumphantly.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and they shared a small smile, before awkwardness overcame them both and they looked back at Luna simultaneously.

"HEY! That's not fair!" said Dean loudly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wha… but… I-" Dean trailed off looking at all the warning glances. No one wanted to ruin the mood by telling Luna for the hundredth time that they didn't believe in the same things she did, and sighing, they continued with the game.

Ginny giggled before looking up and focussing her eyes on nothing.

"Hello Mr Wrackspurt," she said looking at Luna for support.

Luna nodded and Ginny continued, trying hard not to laugh. Luna looked dead serious.

"WAIT!" Luna yelled. "I'm sorry Ginny, I cant ask you to do this, I thought you would refuse, you must be incredibly brave to be wanting to go through with it, I have to ask you to stop," she said seriously, looking sorry she had ever suggested it.

Ginny smiled mock-proudly and shrugged. "Ah, well… you know, I try my best"

Harry laughed and covered his mouth at Ginny's look. "Sorry," he muttered, holding back a grin.

"On you go Ginny," Neville prompted, as Seamus pretended to yawn.

"Ok… ummmm… Dean, truth or dare?" she said a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Truth," Dean said, "no way am I brave enough to put myself up for Ginny's wrath!" he said with a grin, which was greatly subdued as Ginny smiled and rubbed her hands together…

**OK guys! Sorry, little cliffie, I do know what's going to happen next but if anyone has any ideas I would gladly accept because my idea's not so great. Please review, coz if you've read it I think it's fair that you give me a little back in the form of a REVIEW. Sorry, not so subtle hint there! I know loads of people have added it to subscription, I would love to hear from you! Thanks again for the people who did review, love you forever, but I'm not continuing unless I get at least one more review, especially if it includes ideas which I am lacking. If you review my story, I will review yours so… just a little incentive, bye guys! xoxo**

**PS, I know nothing much happened here, that will all change in the next chapter *wink***

**cyas xoxoxox. Gypsey. (For anyone who's wondering that's my NAME, not some odd sort of slang word from Australia...**

**Well goodbye. Please keep on reading!**


	3. In Which Dean Has a Revelation

**A/N: I'm sorry if anyone is annoyed by the little situation with Dean, I just always believed it in the books and it would be completely weird for me if I didn't get to include this in my story.**

**Thanks again, of course to my amazing readers, reviewers etc. I dedicate this chapter to ****HB17RJO for her ideas on Luna, for more information please consult the review, I must now get on with this story!**

**Oh, and obviously I don't own this story, and no amount of veritaserum could make me say I did. Satisfied? OK. On. With. The. Story!**

Chapter 3

Ginny sat thinking intently for a moment, then looked up with a big smile on her face. Dean looked sceptical, Harry was laughing inwardly, Ron was gazing open mouthed at Hermione, which Harry noticed with a keen interest, and the others were fidgeting with shoes and various others items of clothing.

"Dean. What is the _real _reason you like football so much?"

Ginny said, sharing a private giggle with Hermione, they both obviously knew something Harry didn't, and he was keen to be let in on this little secret.

When Dean Thomas blushed, it was the oddest thing in the world. He had very dark skin so at first, his ears went a purply-pink colour. A slow, dark flush then rose up his neck, finishing with his high cheekbones rapidly turning redder and redder.

This, Dean did, looking down as he muttered something incoherently.

"What? Speak up, I didn't hear you?" said Ginny grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione's bushy head suddenly shot up as if realising something. She looked worried and she whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ron looked furious at whatever it was and gave Hermione a scorching look.

"Come _on _Dean, get on with it!"

"OK. Fine." Dean said angrily, shooting an evil look at Ginny.

"You promised you'd never tell, I told you in complete secrecy and this is how you repay me!"

He muttered before adding quietly, "I'm gay… I didn't fully realise it until a little while after Ginny dumped me. I don't know why I chose to tell her…" he said, annoyed, glaring at her.

Ron looked confused but this cleared into a smirk when Dean added for anyone present who didn't know football,

"They wear really short shorts ok…?" he added with what could almost pass for a grin.

They were all a little gobsmacked at this revelation, it all seemed rather sudden and unusual, homophobia wasn't tolerated in the wizarding world, and it wasn't like it never happened, but they had never met a gay wizard face to face before.

Harry shook his head and then said loudly, to shut up all the whisperers in the little room,

"Dean," he said to an abashed but relieved looking Dean, "It's your turn now, who do you pick?"

Dean smiled and turned back to Ginny but was interrupted when Harry quickly made a new rule- you couldn't pick someone who had already picked until everyone had had a go.- Harry wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was just to protect Ginny from Dean's wrath, maybe he was just a believer in fairness.

Dean turned to Harry, and Harry sighed.

He should have seen this coming. Oh well, he had faced Voldemort, couldn't he handle a little angry Dean? Harry looked at Kreacher, who had been standing quietly in the corner, and smiled for no particular reason, just to try and hold off Dean for as long as he could, he supposed.

"Harry…"

Dean said, stretching out the word, seeming to roll it over his tongue as he considered.

"Truth or dare?"

Harry knew everyone expected him to pick dare, and out of defiance he picked truth, watching as everyone looked mildly shocked, and then turned back to Dean who was looking a bit put out.

Dean thought for a moment, then turned to Seamus, muttered something out of the corner of his mouth and watched as Seamus smiled widely and nodded.

Dean once again looked at Harry, and then, putting on a mock-serious voice, said,

"Harry James Potter. Thoughts on Ginny Weasley? Honest if you please"

Luna gasped and smiled at Ginny who went a little red.

"Very funny Dean. You all know how I feel about Ginny, the only reason why I haven't asked her to marry me is Voldemort and I'm really not afraid to say so. So well done, nice try. But I win." Harry said triumphantly.

It really was fairly true, he wasn't afraid to say so, he didn't really know for sure why he hadn't before but seeing the beautiful flush of ecstasy on Ginny's face, something made him glad he had chosen this moment.

Before anyone had to remind him, Harry reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Ginny, and turned to his chosen victim…

**A/N: OK, another cliffie maybe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, it's a filler, so keep reading, the romance, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Seamus, humour and whatever else you may want will be coming up in the next chapter or so.**

**Just so you know, I am estimating between 8 and 20 chapters for this story, so it's not ending that soon but I will probably update tomorrow, if I don't have too much homework.**

**Oh and REVIEW! I don't hold my story hostage or anything, but if you have any stories you want R&R'd, just review mine and ask a particular one and I will, otherwise I'll pick one of yours at random and R&R anyway.**

**Just a little incentive there,**

**So longg!**

**Gypsey xoxoxo**


	4. In Which Ronald Gets What He Deserves

**A/N: I'm a little annoyed right now, (teacher halved my marks on an essay because it was 'too good' I KNOW RIGHT…? Well anyway long story…) so sorry if it seems taken out on the characters or if this one's worse than the others, but anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW XD! Also, thanks again for all the people who keep reviewing, chapter after chapter, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 4

"Ron."

Harry smiled at Ron's little moan, and gave him a sarcastic grin for his efforts.

"Truth or dare?"

Harry said this in a Lord Voldemort-like voice and his grin drooped for a second as he remembered what he should really be doing right now.

Ron pushed his hair out of his eyes, looked Harry straight in the eye and said,

"Dare."

Harry would have preferred a truth, he knew exactly what he would have asked, and he hadn't thought of any dares for Ron. He considered this for a moment and then, sighing, wishing he could think of something original to get Ron to do.

He turned to Seamus next to him, and Seamus knew right away what Harry wanted. They put their heads together for a few seconds before Harry whispered something in Ron's ear.

It was a dare to be done over the rest of the game, and Harry thought it was perfect, because no one else would know that it was a dare this way, and it would seem like Ron was spontaneously doing it, which was the perfect way of-

Harry was interrupted by a very flushed and glaring Ron almost yelling at Neville.

"Neville! Truth or dare?"

He said this in his grumpy voice, which he usually reserved for Hermione. But, Harry thought to himself, he supposed this was about Hermione, just a little bit…

**(A/N: THIS IS MORE RON'S POV NOW, IT'S STARTING AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. YOU WON'T FIND OUT NEVILLE'S DARE/TRUTH UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE REST OF THIS ONE WILL BE RON'S VIEW OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR. Ok. Sorry bout that, on with the story!)**

I glanced over at Harry, silently begging him not to choose me. To Harry this would seem like the perfect way of bringing his best friends together, which was why I wasn't surprised at all when-

"RON."

Harry said in his annoyingly fake Voldemort-like voice.

Always for drama that guy was, normally I wouldn't have be too bothered with any of this, but I was wary of what was to come so I chose dare, because in my case, what with so much to hide, that was the safe option.

Harry looked a bit confused, and then sat in silence for a few seconds. I thought I was safe, until Seamus came into the picture.

Seamus was awesome with dares, and of course he chose the one which would be the most embarrassing for me.

They both grinned their evil little grins, and I was about to just walk out, before looking at Hermione. She would think that was the most cowardly thing I could possibly do, and I decided to brave what would come.

I pulled a face as Harry crossed the circle and whispered right into my ear.

"Ron. You are not allowed to talk about this dare until after it had been done. It must be done before the game has finished. Do you understand?"

Harry said all too seriously. I gulped and nodded, expecting the worst.

"Ron, you are going to tell Hermione that you're sorry."

I started to protest before he added.

"Wait. There's more."

And at this he grinned the most evil grin I have ever seen in my entire life. This was going to go too far, I was sure of it.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to end it there because I need a reader's perspective.**

**Do you want it to stay in Ron's POV, or do you prefer Harry's. (Or I can keep switching to more characters as well?)**

**What should the rest of Harry's dare be, how far should it go? Ridiculously sappy, or just a sweet confession?**

**Who do you want to be dared next?**

**Answer these in your review and I promise to review at least 5 of your stories!**

**If you don't have any ideas, I would really appreciate if you review with some feedback anyway, just about how I'm going with the story?**

**Thank you so much for reading, sorry if this was a bit short, and the A/N was a bit much, I just needed to end it there, the next will be a big one with at least 3 truths/dares.**

**Sayonara/Au revoir/Saligashle/Goodbye,**

**Gypsey, xoxoxo**


	5. In Which Neville Gets One Over Seamus

Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so we're starting off in third person limited Ron, then once we've got up to the stage Harry was in in the last chapter. Sorry if it's a little confusing, I sort of left myself in a tricky position in the last chapter. Also, it makes me very sad when I get no reviews, and also ecstatically happy when I do. So please, for the love of GOD, review, honestly, it's only fair.**

**Also, I tried to include some ideas from the reviews, Seamus is being dared after Neville, so enjoy, and thank you all!**

**Oh, and I'm not JK Rowling, if I was, I would probably not be begging you for reviews because she gets thousands of fan letters daily. Do you see where I'm coming from? Good, you're smarter than the average troll, well done. (I'm kidding, you guys are awesome, I'm just 'odd'.)**

Ron waited in what could unfortunately only be called suspense for the rest of the dare.

"It's really quite simple. All I'm asking, is that you consider very carefully, just how you feel about Hermione, and then I ask you, to do what you think is right, with a PASSION. Ron, think long and hard about this, it may be your last chance."

Ron knew Harry was being a genius, but he pretended to look confused. Think about how he felt about Hermione? Hell, he knew exactly how he felt about Hermione. She was bloody brilliant, and from him, this was a high compliment. Ron knew he loved her, and he knew just what the right thing to do for Harry's dare was. The hard part would be acting on it, and he couldn't even say that that was the dare, because technically, it wasn't, and that was precisely why Harry was a genius. Stark raving mad, but genius.

A bit like Dumbledore really…

Ron was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to chose someone, he'd have to chose someone funny, hark if he needed cheering up right now…

"Neville, truth or dare?"

Ron watched happily as Neville's face turned pale and he replied-

"Truth." Neville gulped, his round cheeks bobbing up and down as he considered the direness of the situation. Harry laughed to himself, Neville really was something. Here he was, braving the Death Eaters back at Hogwarts, and yet here, safe in a tent in the middle of nowhere, suddenly such a simple question from a grumpy Ron could lead to dreadful consequences.

Harry watched quietly as a still grumpy Ron asked Neville what his biggest fear was, and watched Neville almost laugh with relief. Under pressure, Ron really was hopeless, that was possibly the most boring question you could ask someone.

Neville almost grinned as he said,

"It's funny, now that I'm not scared of Snape anymore, and with so much evil in the world, I find myself scared of almost everything and everyone. But Ron, right now, I fear nothing. You guys are the only people I trust in the world, with the possible exception of my grandmother, although she still scares the hell out of me…"

Everyone looked at Neville with a new respect, he really had grown up, after all, he was the guy who had stuck by Harry when Harry wasn't even all that great to him, in Harry's opinion, Neville was the bravest of them all.

Neville smiled, displaying gloriously cracked and yellowed teeth as he turned to Seamus.

"Seamus. Truth or dare?"

Seamus, ever the cocky Irish guy, replied, his eyes sparkling with the taste of adventure,

"Dare, Neville, need you ask?"

He sounded so much like Fred or George that they all laughed, and laughed again at his bewildered expression, it obviously hadn't been intentional.

Neville's round face was screwed up in concentration, he was obviously trying to think up the perfect dare for Seamus, who had caused him hell when they had been younger, and of course stupider.

Seamus, however looked nothing short of amused, he was practically rolling on the floor laughing. This was greatly subdued when Neville looked up, a bright gleam in his eyes. While to Seamus, Neville was still the same toadless boy from their first year, he had to admit, Neville was becoming startlingly braver than the young, round faced child, and he knew he had been a total dick in the past to him, and was nervous as to what his 'punishment' would be.

"Seamus. I have the perfect dare for you."

Neville said this is a weird voice, no one could be quite sure who he was trying to imitate, but he was doing a pretty darn hilarious job of scaring Seamus.

Everyone looked on, a little in awe as Neville turned to Luna, whispered something in her ear, watched as she smiled massively, muttered something about Wongles, and nodded.

"Seamus, Luna has kindly agreed to lend you her dress robes,"

(Which she happened to be wearing at the time, although no-one even bothered to ask why.)

Seamus looked utterly horrified. They were a marvellous concoction, really, made from the flat end of a million wands, with an underlayer of what looked like salmon pink cotton candy.

Neville continued, pretty much stating the obvious, while Seamus remained startled and disturbed.

"You will wear Luna's robes for 10 minutes, and in that time, on special request from Luna, you must not disturb the wongles. Which basically means don't touch the dress with your hands, and you're not allowed to move or talk."

Seamus, by this point looked about to crawl into a hole and die. Luna smiled at him, and he smiled back. Harry smiled at them smiling at each other. Ah, young love, there was so much romance in the air these days…

**A/N: That one was kind of intended to be a little funnier than the others, don't know if I achieved that, please let me know in my reviews, I'm not going for hilarious, just mildly amusing. As always, please R&R as I actually love feedback more than anything in the world, possibly including my life. Yes, I'm that sad, don't judge me, review me. **

**More Seamus/Luna in the next chapter, don't think that's where I'm leaving the romance. Also, while I try and keep the sappy stuff out of my stories, the Ron/Hermione romance may get a little intense. Just be warned. Thank you my lovelies, and farewell, I'm actually pretty exhausted right now, and in a fairly depressed mood, so don't be too mad at me if I abandon you for a week, I'll try to update before Wednesday, but I do have other stories to attend to, and a life, so we'll just see how it goes shall we? Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about the long A/N's, but I can in no way promise it won't happen again…**

**Cheesy smile, and a slice of chocolate cheesecake to you,**

**Gypsey.**


	6. In Which Seamus & Luna Have Some FUN!

**A/N: Meh, I don't even KNOW what a wongle is, the name just popped into my head and I had to use it, the whole last chapter was based on that word so… But here's how I see it, a wongle is basically candyfloss, with eyes. Or it could be miniscule Styrofoam peanut-like things. I'm not really sure, I mean that's been and gone, now let's get on with THIS chapter.**

**EH? What's that? You ask if I am a blonde? Yes! HA. I win.. Am I british? OHH. Well no. *Sighs*. Well, did you write Harry Potter? No. You're depressing me, let's move on.**

**PS: Sorry for the distasteful and weird disclaimer, I'm kind of running out of ways to say that I AM NOT JK ROWLING!**

Seamus had wandered off to change into Luna's robes, Luna was content with sitting there in a towel, because she said she 'Liked to be free'. Everyone was quick to assure her that they didn't want her to be completely free, and while she looked hurt, she did refrain from going 'Au Naturale.'

They were all waiting impatiently for Seamus to return, mainly for the laughs, but they also wanted to get on with the game.

Everyone looked up as a completely relaxed looking Seamus walked in, wearing Luna's 'dazzling' outfit. He looked down at himself and grinned,

"No wonder Luna's so awesome, these robes feel great!"

Luna looked up, a wistful look on her face as she smiled rather shyly at Seamus, and pulled the towel closer around her.

The group were completely silent for a few seconds before they completely burst out laughing. Ron looked about to wet his pants, and tears were streaming down Dean's face. Even the girls were cracking up.

Seamus shushed them with a frown,

"Don't disturb the wongles!"

He looked dead serious, and this only made them all laugh harder. Although they hushed greatly when Luna, dragging her red towel behind her rushed over to Seamus and began awkwardly kissing him, somehow refraining from touching the robes. Seamus responded with a grin, dragging her into the next room after quickly breaking away to point at Hermione and gasp,

"Pretend you're me, just carry on as if it was your dare."

Hermione looked a little offended at having to pretend to be Seamus, but nodded briskly.

Only to add to the laughing fit still taking place, was Neville calling out to Seamus,

"Remember to keep your robes on, you still have to carry out the dare you know!" Knowing that his dare had backfired, Neville was annoyed, and didn't want Seamus getting laid as the result of his punishment.

To everyone's utter amusement, Seamus yelled out,

"It's called foreplay you fool! This is PERFECT!"

There was a muffled giggle from Luna and everyone sat there looking astonished. When had Seamus turned into Luna? What kind of foreplay was _that_?

"Man, they're gonna be a weird couple,"

Ron muttered, but was only reminded of his own dare and groaned loudly.

Hermione looked at him, baffled, muttered something about downers and sat there thoughtfully, ready to continue the game.

**A/N: I know, disgustingly short right, I just wanted this to be all Seamus and Luna, and I didn't want to go to far into it. I hope you enjoyed it and that it turned out all right. Next chapter's going to be pretty long I think and a bit more Seamus and Luna romance, and pretty soon we'll get on to the Romione, which is basically what I live for. If you're enjoying this story, you should check out some of my other's because I think they're pretty good and quite similar too. As always, read, review, and I will read, review your stories in return. Oh and I know Seamus isn't acting like Seamus, but love does that to ya, so….**

**SEEYAS all, probably never, but hope to hear from you, if you have any queries you can always PM me and I will answer no matter how stupid your query is. Is query a word? OK, Imma go now, bye.**

**OH AND LUNA IS NOT A SLUT, SHE'S JUST WEIRD, THAT'S ALL.**


	7. Author's Note: Guilty as charged EEK

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Warning: Do not read if you will be likely to flame me about this:**

**Hi all you wonderfulls, yes I am aware that I'm not supposed to do this, I am also aware that many people do, and I feel the need to right now.**

**I'm really sorry if anyone got excited thinking this was a new chapter and I'm a little guilty to have to do this, but I'm really tired and writer's-blockish lately.**

**I'm not going to continue this story without any more encouragement. Some of you may say that no decent author holds their stories hostage, but what sort of decent reader refuses to review a story that they enjoyed? (YES, I have noticed that there are a LOT more fave story, alerts and fave author alerts than actual reviews, which I must say disappoints me a little.)**

**I'm not holding it hostage, if the time comes that I get an idea on my own then I will continue of course, but other than that, I need ideas, encouragement, feedback and requests to update, (Basically brain-food in my opinion) because it is eating me alive trying to continue with my studies and think up ideas for my stories when I don't even get many reviews to help my brain write. **

**I know it seems mean, but some of you writers may understand. All it takes is a simple press of the button, and a little feedback and I will continue, but I'm not going to continue a story that no one wants to read,**

**Of COURSE I am aware that I have reviews and literally, I am eternally grateful to you and you are the reason I am up to chapter 6. I'm not asking you for more reviews, obviously you've done enough. (Although feel free to review again if you really like this story!) **

**Thank you all for putting up with my little grumpy moment, and I may very well put up another chapter tomorrow if I get like ONE review. Seriously, I'm just dying of lack of brain-food here and I would REALLY appreciate some.**

**I'm sorry if this annoyed you, but PLEASE. No flames on this Author's note, because I am the writer and in this situation, can do what I like. (AGAIN, I FEEL SO GUILTY!)**

**I feel really guilty for doing this,-(SEE?) and I will probably end up writing more just to make up for my meanness…**

**Ohhh now I feel really horrible, but it's for the best, it will make me write better with brain-food and ideas, TRUST ME!**

**Oh, I'm getting emotional and I love you all, even if you hate me now and will never read my story again…**

**Gypsey xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo**

**(SMILEY FACE TO BRIGHTEN THE MOOD: XD)**

**Hehe I just realised, I line from Harry Potter can apply to this…**

**Maybe it's from the movie but still:**

'**I'm really, really sorry about this, Neville.'**


	8. In Which Voldemort is Mentioned Loosely

**A/N: So I promised long… but I don't like long chapters that much, and I wanted to leave it where I did. Please Read and Review, because it makes me happy, and stops you from feeling guilty guilty guilty. (YOU HAAATE THAT….)**

Chapter 7 (I don't count my author's note chapter; I call that My Dark Moment Which I Will Keep To Spur On Reviews!)

There seemed to be a lot of romance going around after Seamus and Luna had 'temporarily left the group'. Harry was looking wistfully at Ginny, who was being a bit more subtle, and only occasionally glancing at Harry, who more often than not missed this increasingly frequent moments. Ron was looking at Hermione but he looked both scared and annoyed, causing her to look back at him with hurt and confused little glances. Dean was off in his own little world, and Neville seemed to be counting something. Counting what, no one new, but it was worth noting all the same.

Hermione suddenly shook herself, as if remembering that the whole world didn't revolve around what Look Ron was giving her that day. Ron of course, remained unaware of this transition, and didn't move a centimetre.

Hermione didn't even consider it before turning to Ron, knowing that by now everyone present had had a go. Well, except herself, but she was more than willing to overlook that little tidbit of information.

"Ron… Truth or dare?"

Ron glared at her, muttering under his breath and turned away, his arms crossed. What resulted next was pretty much an everyday argument of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"RON! Don't ignore me! Stop pretending like I don't matter! DON'T IGNORE ME RONALD!"

Hermione was practically screeching by the end of this, while Ron remained stubbornly in his position. He was NOT going to participate in another stupid truth or dare, his current one was mind-blowing enough already.

Slowly, Ron turned around and proceeded to yell right back at her.

"Hermione. Calm down, you are the most annoying, controlling person in the world. I've had ENOUGH! Leave me alone, and stop being such a-"

Here, he stopped, and Hermione's face turned red with fury. Ron had started off calm, but as he continued, his voice had gotten louder and his face redder. They mirrored each other's anger exactly, and it would have been quite amusing, if it wasn't just a little scary.

Ron looked fearful when Hermione's face began to turn cold, along with her voice when she said, in a shaky little voice, that fully allowed the pure hatred that she seemed to have in her eyes to show,

"I'm a what, Ronald?"

He shook his head and inched back.

"WHAT. Ron, what am I?"

Her voice now contained a tone of pleading, but the bare anger was still there, quivering in the background of her voice.

Ron looked apologetic and again shook his head,

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. You're not a bitch!"

As if realising what he had said just a little too late, Ron covered his mouth with his hand and gasped.

"Ron. You think I'm a bitch? Tell me, Ron."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and there was no fury anymore. Her voice was quavering, and everyone around her wanted to run away and leave them to their fight. But alas, that could not happen, for one simple reason.

Lord Voldemort.

**(A/N: Sorry, the temptation was too much! I had to mention Voldie, please don't shoot me. *Cowers, tearfully* Of course, Voldie won't actually be making any guest appearance. Just letting you know.)**

Everyone continued watching the little spat, which was now more of a contest of who could keep the tears in longest.

"NO! Hermione, I told you I didn't think that, you know I cant fully help what I say when you're around, I just get angry and say whatever seems to fit. You are in no way a bitch. I promise."

The onlookers nodded their agreement hastily as Ron turned to give them all evil glares.

Hermione's sobbing decreased, but she still looked dangerously unstable.

Ron put his arm around her awkwardly, and didn't look remotely surprised, or offended when she half-heartedly pushed him away.

Indeed, when he went to put it around her again, she smiled weakly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA. I could very well leave it there, but I won't, not completely. The next chappie will be up soon, and with a little more reviews I think it could be pretty darn freakin awesome. If I do say so myself… **

**OK, so I know I promised more Seamus and Luna this chapter, and the Ron/Hermione to come later, but I love them too much to wait any further, and Seamus and Luna have had their share for the moment…**

**As always, if you review, I will be very very happy and will review your stories and reply and love you foreverandeverandever…**

**Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers of my story, and especially HB17RJO because he/she has reviewed pretty much all the chapters, and made a pretty massive promise in the last review… hmmm, wonder, can Hb17RJO keep it? We will see that next chapter, and more… XD**

**Jesus, I sound like some lame talk show host don't I…**

**FIRST REVIEWER OF THIS CHAPTER GETS A PRIZE! (yay)**


	9. In Which There is Much Blushing

**I changed the chapter title from 'In Which We Use a Weird Phrase' after a tip off :) and i hope you like this one better, i realise the last one was... weird... anways:**

**A/N: Guess what? I'm still alive! I am soo sorry I abandoned you guys for so long, I promised myself I wouldn't do that, but… here we are. I've been busy with school lately and we'll be lucky if I manage to post one a week for now, but the Christmas holidays will probably allow me to post chapters daily, unless I get a job… unlikely. Anyways, I'm working offline right now so have no reviews or anything, so if I do something wrong, I'm sorry. Also because I don't have the reviews I can't do any personal thank you's just now, although I reeaallyyyy do need to thank HB17RJO (Yes, I actually remembered how to write your 'name'!) because of an incredibly long review, seriously, I'm still amazed. Anyways, on with the chapter, feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes of any kind… it's been a while!**

**Oh.. and uh, I just realized I promised the first reviewer of the last chapter a prize, but I don't know what I planned to give them or who that was. We'll focus on that next chapter, and if anyone has ideas let me know. I'm a bit dim…**

**Disclaimer: Um, yeah, don't own Harry Potter. If I ever do, I'll let you know…**

**OMG I'm such a long A/N-er I'm really sorry you guys! ****à****o (Does that look like a person or what? :D)**

Chapter 8

Everyone looked kind of shocked at the sudden transition between Ron and Hermione. Even Harry would never be used to the joint mood swings the two went through. Dean, who was flipping through a football magazine looked up long enough to frown and remind Hermione that Ron still needed his dare. He was normally on good terms with Ron, but, after all, it was Ron's sister who had forced him to out himself, and so far, this was the easiest form of revenge.

'So… this is all very sweet and all'- cue MAJOR blushes from both Ron and Hermione- 'But shouldn't we get on with the dare? I mean, you resolved the fight didn't you?' This was pointed out by Dean. Hermione smiled a little scarily and nodded at Ron.

'Ron, Ron, Ron… will it be truth or dare?'

Ron looked like he wanted to restart the argument, but eventually decided that it really wasn't worth risking losing his newfound position with Hermione.

'Dare' he sighed, smiling nervously at Hermione. Someone clearly wanted to get on someone's good side…

Hermione sort of looked a bit indifferent by now, it was getting pretty late and arguing with Ron did that to people.

'Uh…'

At this point, Seamus and Luna returned!

'Oi! You still not done with that dare yet, Hermione? How slow d'you wanna be, mate?'

Hermione looked a little disgruntled at being called mate, but smiled at Seamus anyway. He was still wearing the dress… Luna was wearing the shirt Seamus had been wearing before, and both were practically glowing. Hermione really couldn't be bothered with doing Ron's dare so graciously gave it back to Seamus, who looked slightly disbelieving at the amount of time it had taken her to actually get up to the daring.

*The happy little Irish fellow* grinned at Ron and declared that Ron's dare was to propose a declaration of love to none other than Hermione Granger. Ron groaned and turned to Hermione.

'Why do all of my dares involve declarations of love?' he whined at her, and she shrugged looking thoughtful.

'Down on one knee, Ronniekins J' Harry smiled at Ron who did so with a glare at his best mate.

'Uh… I love you?' Ron turned bright red, while Hermione appeared to transform into a lovely, wistful tomato. Luna clapped and cheered but everyone else frowned at Ron.

'Ron. That is NOT good enough. We have been waiting for this for a while. Make it worth the wait!' Ginny snapped.

Ron looked utterly bemused. Why had they been waiting for this? What WAS this? Him making a fool of himself? Hermione turning into a walking tomato? Whatever, best to get it over with, she would believe him when he told her he didn't mean it. Then, Ron remembered his other dare. No she wouldn't, he had been totally set up! After thinking about it for about two seconds, Ron had realised that, yes, he was in love with Hermione, yes, he wanted to say sorry and of course he knew that telling her both these things was the right thing to do. Ron smiled. Two dares down in one go! He would do both now without her realising it, and could tell her later that he didn't mean it!

Of course, being Ron, this could not have gone down without much stuttering and turning-red-ness, but when that was all over, it made a pretty decent speech. And way to believable to just brush off as a dare.

'Hermione, you are so beautiful, and smart and funny and I am a jealous, overbearing fool who cant keep his mouth shut. You have interests and passions and feelings, and I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. God only knows why you would ever like me, but God also knows that I am in love with you, despite the fact that we are way to different, at least your differences are for the best.'

The speech hadn't been at all awkward until this point, when Ron actually looked like he was going to puke. He shook his head, realising that he had lost control of himself and with an almost pained expression he added,

'And I love you… Um, blah, blah, blah.' The last muttered bit caused Hermione's face to fall and everyone else to look completely annoyed at Ron. It had been going so well until then!

If Ron could have kicked himself just then he would have. He had completely lost control of his emotions, but now his dares were both over, surely he could relax now!

Hermione was shocked. Ron had sounded like he meant it all! Up until the last bit, he had had a completely sincere look on his face. She had fallen for it completely. If she could have kicked herself she would have.

With much muttering, the room began to right itself. The group had pretty much all stood up in anticipation of the big moment. Except for Seamus and Luna, of course, who were having their own big moment. Needless to say, the Ron/Hermione moment interested pretty much everyone, whereas after the initial shock, they were all pretty over Seamus and Luna's newfound love. After so much hardship at school, it took a lot to get this group excited!

**(*A/N: Is that a little TOO weird for you? I just really wanted to describe Seamus… lemme know?*) **

**Ahhh, fluff… sorry, but it had to happen, I hope you liked it Ok.**

**OK… so did anyone like/dislike/have no feelings whatsoever about Ron's little thought passage. I really did try to bring some character into it, and I wanted to explain the other dare a bit more, since some people didn't seem to get it… Anyways, I didn't like this chapter so much, and I know it could have been better. Speaking of better, I really need a beta… anyone know a good one? If you want to beta this story, please let me know… as long as you won't delete my A/N's, they are MINE. Yeah I know they're long… anyways, farewell my friends, I might just be off to write another chapter write now!**

**R&R? Greatly appreciated and you know I R&R right back atcha when you do… ****J**

**I just realised.. I could totally finish it here, what do you think? I'll leave it here in less a couple of people tell me to continue so go on! Let me know?**

**GYPSEEYYY XOXO**


	10. In Which a Love Potion is Involved!

**A/N: So I don't really need another A/N since I only just posted the first chappie, but I just wanted to have a little moment and beg for reviews ****J**** and also apologize again if some things don't really add up, I don't have internet and can't read my other chapters. So yeah, obviously I don't own Harry Potter, with that out of the way, please enjoy! (YAY! Short A/N!)**

Chapter 9

'HA!' Ron exclaimed excitably, ''Now it's my turn and you shall face my wrath!'

'Have you been watching Star Wars again, Ron?' Harry said grinning,

He was rewarded with a death glare from Ron.

'It's Luna's turn now, she hasn't really had a go,' Seamus said before muttering something in her ear and beginning a full on make-out session.

They had been playing truth or dare for far too long, but they were also, mostly, having far too much fun to stop. Both Ron and Hermione still created enviable shades of red every time one looked at the other, so basically, it was just like old times. Harry thought it was probably the first time in years he had managed to actually enjoy himself without Voldemort creating havoc seconds later. It seemed to good to be true.

Luna was ignoring Ron who was trying desperately to get her attention. Perhaps she was too involved with Seamus though, for she was doing a darned good job of it. Ron frustratedly turned away from Luna and looked at Harry.

'Now what shall the chosen one chose this time? Truth or dare, Harry?' Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes before smiling sarcastically at Ron and muttering,

'Dare.'

Ron looked positively delighted at this and a contented expression appeared on his face as he contemplated. What to do, what to do…

His eyes fell on Ginny who was singing quietly to herself in the corner, for whatever reason. Perhaps the new rules at Hogwarts required turning their students mad… he bristled at the thought.

No way was he doing a dare involving Ginny, he just couldn't stomach it, no matter how much he wanted to get back at Harry for his Hermione dare.

'Harry, your dare is to take your glasses off and leave them off for 10 minutes. You also have to do anything we ask you to do in that time. With your glasses off.'

Ron knew how terrible Harry's eyesight was from when he used the polyjuice potion at the beginning of the year. Doing tasks like getting glasses of water was not something Ron would like to do in Harry's position. Ron didn't, however count on the fact that Harry was actually used to his partial blindness and was quite capable of doing much harder things without them.

Harry stifled a grin, he knew he had one, after all the things he had been forced to do glasses-less in the past, he was sure he could handle this. Slowly and exaggeratedly, he took his glasses off and gave them a quick wipe against his shirt. He set them on the armchair nearby and turned back to the game.

'Done, now, who should go next…'

Harry realised now that he wouldn't be able to see a dare, so he chose someone who would be likely to do a truth.

'Hermione! Truth or dare?'

Hermione knew he had chosen her thinking she would do truth, so she of course, chose dare.

Harry glared at her, but it was slightly misaimed and he ended up shooting a death glare at a confused Neville. Who was still counting something…

Harry knew he had to choose something that he could enjoy without his sight. Of course! Harry practically ran out of the room and into their mini-kitchen type thing and knocking over all sorts of random bottles in his quest, produced a pink bottle from the back of a drawer.

'Hermione, I believe this is yours?'

Hermione turned ghostly white and began to mutter excuses.

'Don't worry about explaining, we all know what it is, where you got it and why, etc. etc.' This didn't sound like Harry at all, and everyone was keen to find out what this was all about.

'I am going to put someone's hair in here, and you are going to drink it yourself, you naughty girl.'

Hermione frowned at him, she had had absolutely no idea that he had known, and also no intentions on using it on anybody. OK, so maybe not _no_ intentions…

'Close your eyes, it's funnier that way,' Harry also wanted her to close her eyes so that he wasn't alone in not being able to see a thing, but he didn't mention that.

She closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as Harry plucked a red hair out of a scowling someone's head and placed it into the sizzling pink potion. It looked like something Dolores Umbridge would drink, it did not look like something Hermione would ever feel the need to buy.

He handed her the drink and she mockingly pretended to clink glasses with the air as she opened her eyes and took a gulp. A strange look came over her and immediately she went bright pink as the potion worked it's way through her body. She seemed to bulge a little and then deflated, before smiling satisfiedly at Ron. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell into an 'o'. There was absolutely nothing she could do about this situation, so she just sat back and let the potion do it's work…

**A/N: OK, so I'm sure there are some mistakes in there, I have no idea if the tent had a mini-kitchen type thing, I must have skipped that description… so please let me know I there's anything that bothers you and I will try to fix it or explain it. I'm still looking for a beta, so let me know if you're interested, we will also find out what Neville was counting sometime soon, only problem is, I'm not sure what that was so ANY ideas, feel free to tell me. For the next chapter (CHAPTER 10!) I want to do something special, I don't know what though, but if anyone has ideas let me know, ANYTHING, seriously… OK, bye all, Gypsey xoxo**


	11. Hiatus Notice

**_Hi all, as you've probably figured out, I haven't updated in an incredibly long time, and I feel so bad about that but I've been quite sick, and been REEEAAALLLY super duper busy, plus I got a visit from the good friend we all know and love, Writer's Block... seriously, I can't think of anything to write, and I've tried, honestly, and hopefully soon I'll try again but for now, this story is going on a little vacation. If anyone has any ideas, let me know, or if you want to write your own next chapter, I can put it up and credit you or whatever, I've just kind of formed a block on this story for now, and I don't think I'll be able to do this chapter, at least for a while... if you want more, you can check out some of my other stories, which I don't have so much of a block on, and still keep an eye on this story, because I don't want to let it go... _**

**_Because I love youse all so much, I'll post one of my very short attempts at chapter 10, and you can let me know what you think. Yes, I know you can't tell much from something this short, but it will give you a taste of what's to (hopefully!) come:_**

Hermione was grinning stupidly at Ron, who was shooting death glares at Harry. Who would have thought even Hermione Granger would succumb so easily to a love potion? Love really was a powerful form of magic, even 'Imitation Love' like this.

"Ro-on…" Hermione was whining, "You know I love you, come here, baby…"

She sounded positively drunk, but maybe she was just 'lovedrunk', Harry grinned to himself

_**Yeah, so it's not much, and it's really obvious that my writer's block is coming out in it, and I'm sorry that I can't finish it for now, but I am mking a promise to you: I'm not leaving fanfiction, so will always reply to PM's and reviews, and since I'm not leaving fanfiction, it's likely that I WILL come back to this story... just not now. Sorry I had to do this, seriously!**_

_**Love you allxxx**_


	12. In Which There is a Kiss!

**A/N: Here it is! I'm finally getting around to the 10th chapter, I'm sure it'll be nothing that you hoped for, as I'm a little rusty after leaving you hanging for what feels like years, but I've already made excuses in the last chapter, and so without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 10

Hermione was grinning stupidly at Ron, who was shooting death glares at Harry. Who would have thought even Hermione Granger would succumb so easily to a love potion? Love really was a powerful form of magic, even 'Imitation Love' like this.

"Ro-on…" Hermione was whining, "You know I love you, come here, baby…"

She sounded positively drunk, but maybe she was just 'lovedrunk', Harry grinned to himself evilly, a drunk Hermione was not something he had expected to see... well, ever, really. This was going to be good.

10 minutes later, and Harry, who despite having been temporarily blind up until now, had heard some pretty interesting things. So far, Hermione had had an argument with herself (She had clearly managed to hold onto a thread of her intelligent, capable self despite the potion's effects),

she had eventually given in to a whirlwind battle within herself and done what had seemed to be a declaration of undying love for Ron, and Harry had managed to see through the blurs a huge red mass, that was Ron's face after she had clawed and pulled at his clothes.

Now, replacing his glasses in their rightful position on his face, he could see that Hermione's bushy hair had gone positively haywire-perhaps a side effect of the potion?- and that Ron was hiding behind a couch. Perhaps the site of a lovestruck Hermione was scary for him, but for Harry it was only amusing.

This was the strangest sensation. Hermione had never felt anything to compare it to, and could hardly describe it, it was so unnatural and weird.

It was like being in constant conflict with herself. The potion didn't make her love for Ron any stronger, but she could feel something new there, something much closer to lust than love. It was hard to resist acting like a fool and by now, the potion had grown so strong within her, that she had totally given in and was barely even aware of what she was doing.

Some rational part of her, deep within knew that she could just laugh it off as the potion, Ron never had to know, and something about that thought drove her a little further, and she knew she could so now, what she had never thought she could do in her right mind. Well, this wasn't her right mind and she could do what she pleased within this knew, crazy insanity that her mind had become.

Ron was hiding behind the couch. His senses were on full alert, as they always were whenever something happened between him and Hermione. He could smell the couch's musty, old leather smell, and could feel the bristly old woolen rug that had been thrown over the back and was now tickling his face roughly. Worst of all, he could see the hurt somewhere deep in Hermione, somewhere under the layers and layers of wizard-made love, he could almost feel the tears that would be welling up in her hazel eyes, and knew that he should be taking this like a man, like the man that she deserved. Of course Ron wanted Hermione to kiss him, wanted to feel her soft hair as he held her in his arms, but he didn't want it like this! No, because then she would explain afterwards that it was just the potion, and he could never live down the fact that he had loved her without any potion, and she hadn't felt the same way. Best to hide back here, and if she found him, then so be it.

Of course she found him. She always could. She found him hiding behind the old couch, possibly the worst hiding place, and most unoriginal anyone could imagine. 'Ronnie!' she squealed happily, her face twisting up as if some inner Hermione heard herself and was trying to let Ron know she didn't mean it. She would never speak like that, never speak his name like that at least. 'Hermione, what are you doing? It was cruel of Harry to give you that potion, OK?' she frowned and giggled at him, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

'Come on, you idiot! We'll go find an antidote, just get up!' she had fallen to the floor in her haste to get to Ron, and was now crawling towards him, a blazing look in her eyes. She was really close to him now, he could see everything. The few dark hairs in between her eyebrows, the crinkles at the corner of her eyes, that had come from years of laughing at his and Harry's jokes, and the frown lines in her forehead, which he hoped he hadn't been a part of. The dry pink lips, smiling slightly, not showing any teeth, It all worked together to make the girl that he loved, the girl that he could never and would never have. She was even closer now, he could see the freckles on her nose, and the slightly dirty pores, grimy with months of exhaustion and not getting anywhere in their quest. It all seemed to go in slow motion, and then, she was kidding him. And it was bliss like he had never felt it before. It was awkward, and bumpy. Her lips dry against his. He could taste the sickly sweet love potion on her tongue and - wait. It was just a love potion. Her love for him was artificial and he couldn't carry on like this. He pulled away, and turned around, the pain of looking in to her sad eyes simply to much.

**Sorry I can't go any further today, I really have to go, and I want to post this right now! I'm sorry for leaving you waiting for so long, this story isn't finished yet, but I might not continue for a while. I apologize for errors, rustiness or not-making-senseness, I've been gone for a while! Farewell my friends and please review, it helps me to update. And thanks for the most recent review I got, which actually caused me to write this chapter since I love getting reviews long or short so much. Just goes to show, eh?**


End file.
